


Blue is the Warmest Color and Chill?

by kommissxr



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Domestic, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 23:14:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5559410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kommissxr/pseuds/kommissxr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luisa has an endearing addiction of buying movies and watching them constantly, knowing every single line, and usually forcing her best friend and roommate Beca to watch them with her.</p><p>Or, both women don't know if this time they're just hanging out or if this is actually a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue is the Warmest Color and Chill?

“What do you want to watch this time?” said Luisa as she flopped onto the crappy futon sofa in her and Beca’s darkened apartment holding the giant box containing her extensive blu-ray collection. Luisa had an endearingly bad habit of buying a movie every single time she went to buy something at the store. (“Did you get the taco seasoning I asked you to get?” “Yeah, also how do you feel about superhero action movies?” “Seriously, Luisa, this is the last time, right?” “Oh, yes. Totally.”) (It wasn’t.)

“I don’t know, you’re the movie addict, I’m just along for the ride,” replied Beca as she collapsed onto the futon next to her roommate and best friend of four years with little to no space between the two (after being friends with Chloe throughout college she really didn’t have any particular need for boundaries). 

After the Bellas had won the world championships Beca had moved to LA and had gotten a job as a producer at an up-and-coming label and Luisa (at that time, still Kommissar to Beca) had decided to go single and had signed on with them and blown their sales and popularity out of the water. Beca’s roommate of all of two weeks decided that she was not going to pay rent and Beca had been forced to kick her out of the apartment, queuing Beca’s need for a different and paying roommate and Luisa’s need for a place to stay in LA. With Luisa moving in, came Beca learning to tolerate, and even enjoy, movies for Luisa’s sake (totally not because Beca had a hopeless and rampant crush on the extremely tall and blonde German).

“One of these days, you are going to choose the movie.” Luisa turned her head to look at Beca teasingly and realized that the two were barely more than a couple of centimeters apart. She quickly turned away and started browsing the movie bin, hoping that Beca had not noticed that she had started blushing.

“I seriously doubt it,” said Beca with a yawn, oblivious as always, as she grabbed a bag of chex mix off of the coffee table.

Luisa’s digging through the giant box of movies was finally getting to Beca who just reached in and grabbed a movie without looking and put it in the blu-ray player before settling onto the futon and snuggling up to her best friend. 

“I told you that you were going to pick the movie,” Luisa said with a breathy laugh. Beca huffed and crossed her arms in frustration and turned away from Luisa, still maintaining physical contact as the movie previews started. “Oh, come on, Maus, you just fell right into my little mouse trap like the mouse you are. No large deal.”

“Luisa, the phrase is ‘No big deal’ and I’m upset with you, leave me to pout in peace.”

***

It turns out that Beca has the worst luck. Of course, the movie she picks at random out of a box of many different genres of films from all around the world, she would randomly pick Blue is the Warmest Color. Of fucking course she would. And she gets to sit next to her extremely attractive best friend whisper all of the lines in the movie under her breath and be completely enraptured in all of the scenes. Especially the scenes with Adèle Exarchopoulos in all of her naked glory.

Beca spent the first quarter of the movie staring at the tv screen in shock and squirming around and righting her position next to Luisa to get more comfortable. Luisa also stared at the screen and started with the line whispering that she seemed to do with every movie that she had seen at least twice before.

The second part of the first half of the movie was also spent listening to Luisa’s full lips mouth the words of the movie in her third language and being hyperaware of all the places that she and Luisa were touching and Beca making tiny glances up at Luisa.

The third quarter of the movie was spent getting completely involved in the movie and the two women snuggling closer and closer. Luisa spent a lot of this part of the movie looking down at Beca who somehow had not caught her staring.

The fourth quarter of the movie was when Beca really got into what was happening plot-wise. Beca never openly cried around people but she was definitely bawling her eyes out into Luisa’s side and Luisa had placed an arm around the smaller woman to give her a better sense of comfort. Beca burrowed further into Luisa and Luisa gazed down upon her and wrapped her other arm around the smaller woman, encasing her in warmth and comfort. Beca looked up at her with tears in her eyes and then she glanced down at her lips and then back into Luisa’s eyes.

It was times like this that Luisa really didn’t know if her and Beca were just friends or something more. Beca always treated her like one would a lover and yet she didn’t seem to be interested in her as more than her best friend and roommate, at least not that she could tell anyway. 

“Luisa?”

“Yes, Maus?”

“So is this like a date or what because you keep looking at me and my ugly-cry face and I don’t know why you would because it’s really gross and I kind of would like this to be a date but I’m not really sure because you don’t seem to be in—“ Beca’s rambling was cut off by Luisa leaning down and carefully capturing Beca’s lips with her own. 

Beca spluttered and didn’t react for a moment before responding to the gentle kiss with a small sigh of relief. The kiss wasn’t one of those kisses you read about in books where there were fireworks or anything explosive. To Beca it was more like coming home after a long day of work and settling down next to the person you love and taking a nap. It felt comfortable and familiar, like it was natural and meant to be.

Luisa pulled away and caught a glimpse of Beca’s face before she returned to her usual stoic expression, the only difference was the bright red blush spread across her cheeks and neck in the faint light of the tv screen. 

Beca paused a moment before speaking with an anxious look on her face, “So does that mean it’s totally a date or am I just imagining that I was just kissed by my best friend?”

“I did definitely just kiss you and I think that this is most definitely a date,” said Luisa with a large grin.

“Oh. Okay, good. Just making sure that this is actually a date before I do this,” and with that, Beca got off of the futon and ran into their kitchen. She grabbed the bottle of wine from the place she had hidden it from Luisa and a couple of nice glasses from the bottom shelf of their cupboard. 

Luisa was practically frantic with questions about what she had done wrong or if she read into the situation weirdly and Beca thought it was a date too but didn’t want a relationship like she definitely wanted. The questions were endless and Luisa was nervous. Beca came back into their living room holding a wine bottle and two glasses. She looked tense but smiled as she made the small journey back to the futon.

“So since this is definitely a date, would you do me the honor of being my girlfriend since we have basically been dating this whole time?” she said as she poured the wine into the two glasses on the coffee table and handed one to Luisa with a small, timid smile.

“Of course, little maus, it would be my absolute pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> This took maybe a couple of hours in total to write and fitting it into my busy day of babysitting to edit it. Credit to my best friend Johanna (@teylorsvift on tumblr) for suggesting I write this lmao. I hope you have enjoyed, please leave a comment and/or kudos!


End file.
